


The Most Social Of Human Interchanges

by cptsdcarlosdevil



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptsdcarlosdevil/pseuds/cptsdcarlosdevil
Summary: Ben loses his virginity by being fucked by all four of the Core Four....look, it is exactly what it sounds like and I make no apologies





	

**Author's Note:**

> “Because feelings, emotional and physical, are so foregrounded in sexual encounters, the orgy is soon the most social of human interchanges, where awareness and communication, whether verbal or no, hold all together or sunder it.”  
> ― Samuel R. Delaney

If asked to describe how he would lose his virginity, Ben would have begun with “on my wedding night”. “To a princess of noble birth who had caused a song to arise in his heart” and “sweetly, gently, lovingly” would closely follow. That he would lose it to a woman would go without saying. Roses and candlesticks may have made an appearance.

“In a pile of the children of four of the world’s greatest villains, none of whom he was married to, three of whom had cocks” was not on the list.

“It’s okay,” Jay said comfortingly, “Carlos was scared too.”

“I was not scared!” Carlos said. 

“You kicked me in the face,” Jay said.

“Because you were tickling me!”

“I was tickling you to calm you down,” Jay said.

“Why would you calm down a panicking person by tickling them,” Carlos said. “That is literally the worst idea--”

“See, you admit it,” Jay said smugly. “You were scared.”

Carlos was the only one of the four with a virginity loss to speak of. Mal and Jay had lost theirs to each other, so young that even they weren’t sure when the kissing games and playing doctor of childhood transformed into the lovemaking of adulthood. Evie-- well, Evie said “my mother hired tutors to make sure I knew everything I needed to know to catch a prince”, her mouth in a thin line, and Ben hadn’t asked any more questions. So it was perhaps inevitable that the four had decided to repeat their success with Ben, and Ben had agreed, as he’d agreed to so much after he’d met the four.

Mal was next to him on the bed, her arm around his shoulder; Evie was on her other side, and near the foot of the bed Jay and Carlos had begun affectionately wrestling. Mal stretched over and pressed a kiss to his lips. Now this was reassuring. He’d kissed before: pressing his lips chastely to Audrey’s; making out for hours in Jay’s bed; alternating homework problems and kisses with Evie; after practices with Carlos; stealing a kiss while sneaking into places he wasn’t supposed to go with Mal. And it was impossible to be afraid wrapped up in Mal’s warmth; as anxious as he was, around her he felt safe.

The kiss broke off; Jay and Carlos were done wrestling. Ben smiled and crawled to the other end of the bed, sitting in Jay’s lap. He kissed Jay, gently, his hands entwined in Jay’s hair. Jay made a low, strangled noise. He pressed kisses along Jay’s sharp jawline and licked Jay’s earlobe. Ben’s hips moved, almost imperceptibly, and he felt--

Ben stilled, willed himself not to move away, as he’d moved away when kissing Audrey got him too excited, not letting her see how she’d affected him, the carnal way he thought of her when she thought they were celebrating the purity of love. But it was there, hard and hot, obvious evidence of Jay’s enjoyment, and the villain kids had never been pure, and Jay grinned, pushing himself a little bit against Ben, and Ben found himself getting hard.

Don’t move, he thought, don’t move a muscle. 

And he was kissing Jay again and Evie was behind him, running her hands down his sides and across the skin above his ass, lines of fire following the tracing of her fingers, and it was too much and not enough and it felt like Ben was just about to burst out of his pants. Her cool fingers danced across his hipbone and down to...

Fuck, he thought clearly, years of having his mouth washed out with soap only working so well.  
Her hand wrapped around his cock, the first time anyone had touched his cock besides himself; the feel of her fingers familiar and yet achingly alien, satisfying an itch he had hardly known he had and yet enflaming it. He wanted to arch, he wanted to scream out, he wanted to say “more, more, more...”

Instead, he dislodged himself from Jay’s lap so that Evie could pull off his shirt. He could feel every inch of his skin; the cold air felt as real as fingers. His muscles suddenly weak, he fell back onto the bed. 

Hands. Hands everywhere, hands on his chest and arms and face, hands unzipping his fly and pulling down his pants and releasing his hard cock, a freedom that made him cry out. Lips pressed into his nipples, his thighs, the place where his neck met his shoulder. Ben shook from the excess of sensation. 

“He’s already super-hard,” he heard a voice say as if from very far away. A thumb circled around the head of Ben’s dick, gathering the glistening drop of precome; he heard a sucking sound.

“Gross.”

“You were licking your own come off Evie’s tits yesterday.”

“Yes, but that’s my come, that’s sanitary,” the first voice said. 

Ben made a noise. 

“Aww, Ben feels neglected,” said a third voice, and Ben suddenly found himself with a lap full of Evie. 

Evie was nude; apparently the others’ clothes had come off while Ben had been distracted by the hands all over him. His hands found her breasts, which were round and large and warm and unmistakeably human. He touched them gently. Her heart was beating so fast it was almost a whirr and Ben was pleased that, despite their composure, someone in this situation was as affected as he was. 

The oddest part about it is that Fairy Godmother had been right. When you met the right person, sex was the most natural thing in the world. It was an expression of love and caring as much as it was an animal thrill; it was a way of saying to someone “I adore every inch of you, body and soul.” It wasn’t any different, if you thought about it, than any other expression of love.

Of course, Fairy Godmother hadn’t expected him to be expressing his love for four villains. But that was because she was righter than she’d even imagined. She thought that sex was pure, that it needed to be protected from being tarnished by the world by a shell of monogamy and commitment and social decorum. But love, sex, even the Isles of the Lost couldn’t corrupt them. They were hardy; a crack in the evil edifice of the Isles and love sprung up, like a weed, reaching to the sun. 

Evie’s groin was on her leg; she was rubbing rhythmically against it as he stroked her nipples, using the gentle touch she liked-- and, since this was the first time he’d ever done it with her naked, he was suddenly getting an object lesson in exactly how much she liked it, her juices slick against his leg. Her eyes half-lidded and head thrown back, she made small moaning noises.

He felt a hand on his back and turned to look. Mal. Her presence grounded him; it was a reminder that this was really happening, was not some fever dream he’d had about the worst-case scenario of bringing the villain kids from the Isles of the Lost. Ben turned his head and kissed her; then, thinking this was an excellent idea, he kissed first one of Evie’s breasts then the other, then found Carlos and Jay. They were either fighting or engaged in foreplay, it was unclear; but either way they stopped when they saw him looking, moved closer to him, and he kissed both of them as well. 

Mal’s hand had been snaking down his back and coming around his hip; she found his balls, and was playing idly with them, in a way which sent shocks of pleasure through Ben’s system. She said huskily, “I have oil.”

Gulp.

Until she said those words, Ben could have imagined that it was just another cuddly makeout session, Now With Added Nakedness. But those words brought it into crisp reality. He was a virgin, and in a few short minutes he would never be a virgin again. 

“Carlos, go get it,” Jay said. 

“Why do I have to get it?” Carlos asked. 

“Because if you don’t I’ll hit you,” Jay said affectionately. 

“No, you won’t,” Carlos said. 

Jay thought. “If you don’t, I won’t hit you.”

This threat was sufficiently severe that Carlos eeped and went to fetch the oils. 

“Evie will start,” Mal said decisively. “She has the best hands.”

Jay, who would normally consider this a deadly insult, did not object. Perhaps he was moved by the gravity of the situation. Ben would be too, if he were even capable of conceptualizing what was about to happen at all. Nervousness built in his gut and rose half-hysterical to his mouth; he laughed sharply and without humor. 

Mal kissed his shoulder lightly. “It’s okay. I’m here.”

With that Carlos returned and handed the oils over to Evie. She covered her fingers with it until they dripped, then moved towards where Ben was sitting. “Put your legs up a bit so I can get a good angle,” she said. 

Ben obeyed, and then she ran her fingers along the inside of his ass and. Oh. Ohhhhhhhhh.

Ben had been skeptical when they’d first talked to him about it, had agreed only because they seemed to know far more about the issue than he had, with his one extremely awkward five-minute conversation with Belle that they both vowed never to mention again. But dear God he was going to be listening to the villain kids’ advice about this sort of thing more. Evie teased, running her fingers around the outside, making his skin crackle with sensation, and then she went inside-- 

Ben had never before had someone inside him, even his own fingers. It felt like being stretched, like being invaded; it felt like he was taking a part of Evie into him, accepting her inside him; most of all, it felt really good. Her fingers began to move in and out, a sort of rocking motion, and he bit his lip and hissed at the waves of sensation that filled him, the pleasure edged slightly with pain.

Carlos, who had stayed close after bringing Evie the oils, began to lick at the nape of Ben’s neck, then press kisses up his jawline and to his lips. Ben would have thought his mind would be consumed utterly by the fascinating sensations happening in his asshole, but it was not. The moments were as crystal-clear as if he’d taken a picture: the feel of Carlos’s lips pressed against his nose; the warmth of Evie’s palm against his ass; the brush of air against his skin; Jay’s murmurs of enjoyment. 

And then there was a hand on Ben’s dick. 

Jay touched Ben tentatively, stroking his thumb over the head of Ben’s dick. It was a good thing too; if Ben was getting jerked off hard, he would have come already, come all over Jay’s hand and his own stomach, long before the villain kids had gotten finished with everything they had planned for him. As it was, it was a little surge of pure pleasure, a complement to the wonderful things happening in Ben’s ass, enhancing the experience without taking away too much of his attention. 

Evie did something with her fingers and Ben’s vision whited out for a moment. 

When he came to, Carlos was complaining, “He bit my lip.”

“You like that,” Jay said. 

“I think there’s blood,” Carlos said. 

“What was that?” Ben asked. 

“Dunno,” Evie said, “they don’t teach this bit of anatomy in Weird Science. But it’s fun though.” She did the thing again and Ben shuddered.

“I bet he could fit a third finger,” Evie said, “he opens up so easily. I can tell he’s going to be a little cockslut.”

“Much as I’d love to watch you tease Ben for the next two hours,” Mal said, “we had a purpose in mind when we decided to do this.”

Evie pouted but pulled out her fingers. Ben groaned at the sudden emptiness. 

But he wouldn’t have to worry about that for long. 

“Rock, paper, scissors?” Jay said to Carlos. A brief hand movement, and then Jay said, “Best two out of three?”

“If someone does not get over here and put something in my ass right now,” Ben said, “I will literally kill you all.”

“Jeez, pushy bottom,” Jay said. 

“Not that you would know anything about pushy bottoms, of course,” Mal said. 

“Never,” Jay said. “Ben, hands and knees.”

Ben got on his hands and knees, feeling a little bit undignified, like he was a toddler that was crawling around, but also like he didn’t give a fuck how undignified he was as long as something was going to get put into his ass immediately. 

Jay’s cock was intimidatingly large. Ben had never seen a hard cock other than his own, and he’d kind of assumed they were all about the same size: about as big around as a banana, about as long as two sticks of gum. Jay’s, however, you couldn’t wrap your hand around, and its length was equally oversized. He could not imagine how that was going to fit. 

But the villain kids hadn’t steered him wrong before, so Ben put his head down and trusted.

Judging by the sounds, Jay was taking some of the oil and slicking up his own dick. Then his fingers circled around Ben’s asshole, teasing him, ensuring he was still lubricated. Finally, Ben felt something pressing against his asshole. Once, twice, and then he opened up, and he saw stars.

Evie, Mal, and Carlos cheered. 

“How does it feel not to be a virgin anymore?” Mal asked. 

Ben was not sure about his ability to make words. “Guh-- good,” he said. 

Jay stilled inside Ben, getting him comfortable, getting him used to it, then Jay began slowly to rock back and forth inside him. It felt like there should have been pain. But instead there was just this sensation of enormous fullness, like what he’d felt with Evie’s fingers but more intense, riding the line of being too much. Ben began to pant, his cock leaking precome all over the bed. 

“Told you he was a size queen,” Evie said. 

Jay moaned. “God, you’re so tight,” he said. 

Fairy Godmother had said that during sex two became one. Ben had taken her words as enlightened, spiritual, and an implicit condemnation of his habit of jerking off while thinking about the times that girls bent over in front of him and let him look down their tops or, worse, sweaty, shirtless and muscular boys after tourney practice. Once he’d met the villain kids, he’d taken it as more flowery nonsense, Auradon trying hypocritically to dress up a natural thing two bodies can do together as somehow spiritual because they don’t want to admit that they get boners like everyone else.

But Jay was inside him and Ben felt like he was being split in two. He could hear every little groan that Jay made, feel Jay’s hands stroking along his back and making him arch. It felt like, well, like two were becoming one. But it wasn’t enough. Ben felt an insane urge to take all of Jay inside him, to mingle until no one could tell where Jay ended and Ben began, to merge together until they were one person, all hardness and heat and naked skin. Instead he fucked himself back into Jay, feeling the way Jay’s cock hit that place inside of him, letting Jay know how much he wanted him. 

“This is like porn,” Mal commented. 

Ben felt a desire not just to mingle with Jay but with all of them, five hearts beating as one, five bodies combined until you couldn’t tell when one person’s arm ended and another one’s began. Instead he gestured Mal closer with his eyes. When she came close to him, he kissed her cock clumsily, uncertain of what to do, but eager to do it. 

“Oh, you’re good,” Mal said throatily. “You’re a good boy.”

Normally Ben would have thoughts about the arousal that went through him at those words, but instead he just opened his mouth and allowed her little, pink cock to enter. She grabbed his hair firmly and began to move his head, setting a rhythm, doing all the work. Ben had a cock in his ass and a cock in his mouth and nothing to do but rock between them, all his decisions being made for him by his friends. He had nothing to do but move between them and appreciate the sensations. 

“Why don’t you use your tongue a little bit,” Mal commented, and Ben lapped eagerly at her cock. 

A hand took Ben’s wrist and moved it towards the soft curls of Evie’s pubic hair. Ben mumbled something into Mal’s pelvis-- an admission that he didn’t know what he was doing? An apology for how divided his attention was?-- but no one, not even he, knew precisely what he was saying. Fortunately Evie seemed to get the idea and rocked onto Ben’s hand the same way she was rocking onto his thigh before, his palm pressing into her pelvis, his fingers crooked inside her vagina. Her cunt was warm and wet and soft, Ben as concerned with seeing what it felt like as he was with getting her off. 

It occurred to Ben, slowly, through his sex-hazed mind, that one of the four was missing. This was no good. He wanted all four of them to be part of him. 

He pulled his mouth off Mal’s cock and said “Carlos, get over here.”

“Are you planning to try to blow both of us?” Mal asked. “You’re ambitious for your first time.”

Ben opened his mouth as wide as he could to attempt to take both of them in. He probably could have, if they were closer. But Mal’s hips could press only so close into Carlos’s, and he couldn’t get much more than the heads into his mouth. He made a noise of frustration. 

“Here,” Mal said, taking Ben’s hair in her hand again. She moved his head up and down her own cock, and then Carlos’s, and back and forth. It was not completely satisfying; he only had three of the four inside him or wrapped around him at any given time. But it was more than he’d had before, and Ben let his thinking go, subsuming himself entirely into the feelings of the cocks inside him and the cunt outside his fingers.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Carlos breathed, and Ben hears a sucking sound-- Mal and Carlos kissing. Jay fucked him harder and harder, each thrust sending reverberations through Ben’s entire body. 

And then Jay reached down to stroke Ben’s balls and it felt like he was going to explode. 

Having his dick touched along with everything-- having his dick touched and having a dick in his ass, and two dicks in his mouth, and a warm wet pussy grinding against his hand-- Ben couldn’t think, he couldn’t talk, all he could do was give in to the waves of pleasure filling him. He wasn’t sure where he began and the rest of the four ended. He wasn’t sure whose hand was gentle on his back, who was making those delightful moaning sounds, Jay or Mal or Ben himself, but he didn’t care. 

Jay worked Ben’s dick up and down, keeping a firm pressure. He lost his ability to keep his mouth open and instead pressed open-mouthed sloppy kisses against Mal’s and Carlos’s cocks. They leaked precome all over his face. 

“Don’t come,” a voice said, “don’t you dare come, you’ve got to fuck me next,” and that sent a wave of arousal through him that made it hard to pay attention to their instructions. 

Ben gave up utterly on sucking cock and fingering pussy, put his head between his arms and groaned. The bed was cotton and surprisingly cold against his skin. It kept him grounded. Kept him from exploding into a world of sensation, from floating away and never again touching the earth. 

Finally Jay made a final groan and stilled inside of Ben, his hand warm and unmoving around Ben’s cock, his cock pulsing, and then pulled out, making a slick sound. 

“Uuuunrgh,” Ben said. 

“Do you think that means Ben wants to fuck me?” a person said. Evie. “I think that means he wants to fuck me.”

Ben didn’t care if it was mouth or hand or ass or pussy as long as something was wrapped around his poor, neglected cock. Instead, what he said was “uuuungh” again. He hoped the four understood the message. 

Evie pushed him roughly to one side, then lay on the bed in front of him, oddly demure given what she’d just been doing and what they were about to do. All Ben had to do was crawl towards her, his arms holding himself up, and push inside her. 

Oh god. It was warm and wet and tight and soft and it squeezed around him like it wanted him to be there. Evie moaned as his cock entered her. Ben didn’t know if he was doing well, if he was setting a rhythm, if he was giving her pleasure; he was fucking her purely for his own enjoyment, an animal sensation. He had been so close for so long and now he was just going to fuck her until he came. 

Evie cupped his ass in her hands and Ben groaned, the feeling of her hands on his ass reminding him of the good soreness inside his ass. 

Carlos was nearby and Ben grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss, his cock continuing to buck wildly inside Evie. Evie kept forgetting to breathe and then inhaling in sharp gasps, her hands grabbing at the sheets below her. 

Carlos’s hand was rubbing Evie’s pussy as he was kissing Ben, and then Evie’s cunt suddenly squeezed and she threw her head back and gave a shout, and Ben fucked her through her orgasm and the aftershocks of her orgasm and he was so close, it was about to come. 

“You know,” Evie whispered, voice husky from coming, “you like being fucked. I bet you’d like it if it were Carlos’s dick in your ass while you fuck me.”

And the thought of that made Ben white out with pleasure and he shuddered and his entire body was filled with this white light, light and pleasure, and her pussy was soft and wet and Carlos’s lips were on his and he came deep inside her. 

“Not bad,” Mal said. 

Ben groaned, his cock softening inside Evie. “I am never going to move again,” he said. 

“You think you can take it again?” Mal asked. “Because Carlos is too nice to ask but I know he’d love to fuck you.”

Carlos’s cock was sliding between Ben’s asscheeks. Carlos himself had an earnest, embarrassed grin. 

On one hand, he had just come, and he wanted nothing more than to take a nap and then maybe have a snack and snuggle a bit. 

On the other hand, Carlos’s cock was sliding between Ben’s asscheeks, which were still slick from him being fucked earlier, and Ben had a memory so vivid it was almost a hallucination about precisely how good getting fucked had felt. 

“Yes,” Ben choked out. 

As soon as he said that, Carlos’s cock was inside him, the entry easy because of how much Ben had been fucked before and how boneless he was from his orgasm. Ben’s head dropped onto Evie’s shoulder. 

Carlos fucked fast, more than making up for in enthusiasm what he lacked in finesse. His performance was not all that different from his performance on a tourney field, except that when Carlos fucked Ben Carlos wanted to be good. Ben’s face was in one of Evie’s soft, pillowy breasts. Her fingers scratched his hair, which felt amazing. 

“I’m never going to move again,” Ben said. 

“Fortunately,” Evie said, curling her fingers around Ben’s hair, “Carlos looks like he can move for you.”

Ben reached a hand out blindly and felt Mal’s hand, warm and soft in his. It reminded him of the first time they’d ever gone on a date, when she’d given him the love potion, and his heart had skipped a beat at the touch of her dry skin. The gesture was sweet. If you’d explained this situation to Ben a few years ago, he would have predicted that hand-holding would have felt oddly normal. But instead it just felt right. 

Ben’s cock stirred between his legs. “I think I’m getting hard again,” he said. 

“Well, you do have someone fucking you,” Jay commented. “And Carlos is really good at fucking. Although he’s taking it a bit easy on you.”

“Is that a challenge?” Carlos asked.

“Could be,” Jay said equivocally. “If you want it to be.”

Ben felt two strangely strong hands firmly gripping him on each hipbone, and then Carlos picked up the pace to a tempo that Ben could only call punishing. It was hard and rough and just this side of painful, and Ben would have thought that he wouldn’t like it, except that it made his back arch and his mouth spew a stream of incoherent curse words that would have made his old nurse wash out his mouth with soap. 

His hands were squeezing Evie’s breasts roughly, not out of any desire to hurt her, but because the sensation was so intense he felt like he had to hold on for dear life. There were pale white lines on her skin from where he was gripping, and no doubt a matching set of pale white lines on his own hipbones. Fortunately, Evie liked it, her hand going between her legs and a breathy sigh escaping her lips. 

A single sweatdrop dripped down Ben’s back. He felt like every nerve was sensitized, like could follow every inch of the sweatdrop’s journey across his shoulder blades and down his spine 

“Fuck, Carlos,” Ben said. “Fuck, I’m going to--” And then he came again, for the second time in one night. A single streak of come decorated Evie’s stomach. She scooped it up with one delicate finger and licked it. 

Carlos had stilled inside him during Ben’s orgasm, and all Ben had the brainspace to say was “please…” but Carlos seemed to understand. The battering pace of Carlos’s cock resumed and Ben was once again squeezing Mal’s hand and Evie’s breasts. There was a spot of drool on Evie’s shoulder. Ben thought it was probably his.

Carlos stilled again and Ben was going to curse at Carlos’s courtesy but it wasn’t courtesy, he was coming, jets of come pumping into Ben’s ass, and then Ben’s ass is once again empty. He can feel the dribbles of come drip out onto the bedsheet.

Mal took him not unkindly by the shoulders and pulled him off Evie. Ben rolled over weakly on his back, his legs spread.

“You are one well-fucked slut,” Jay commented. 

“Not yet,” Ben said. “Mal.”

“Do you want to?” Mal asked. “I am happy just… watching.”

“No,” Ben said. “I want… all of you. Especially you.”

Mal began to gently probe Ben’s asshole, which was not what was going to happen right now. Ben pushed her hand aside and grabbed for her cock, which slid into him easily. 

Ben whimpered from the overstimulation. He’d never done this before but he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was going to be sore tomorrow and maybe the next day, that he was going to have a physical reminder of the time he spent with all four of the villain kids, that throughout the day he would have flashes of Mal’s small and perfectly shaped breasts, Jay’s smile, Carlos’s hands, Evie’s cunt. He welcomed the pain and begged for more. He did not whimper when she bottomed out inside him and rested there for a moment, gazing into his eyes. It was good to have the moment to adjust. 

She began to move, slowly, carefully, with deliberation. It felt like the world had been reduced to only Ben and Mal. The other villain kids existed somewhere far away. Auradon and the Isles of the Lost, school and the duties of kingship, felt like a mirage. There was nothing but this moment, the stretch in his ass, the pleasant feelings whenever her cock touched that special place inside him, Mal’s impassive face nevertheless revealing the effect he had on her. 

“Can you get hard for me again?” Mal asked. 

“No,” Ben said. 

“Let’s try it like this,” Mal said, cupping his cheek with one hand, allowing a little of Maleficent to creep into her voice. “Ben, get hard for me again.”

Ben’s cock impossibly began to stir at that. 

“Ooh, I can help,” Jay said, and two hands grabbed his wrists firmly. Ben’s cock was somehow half-hard now. It was hard because he was being used, because they were taking charge of him, because of the ripples of slight pain every time Mal entered him, because he belonged to them, because he was theirs, all of theirs, and because he’d gotten to share this most special moment with all of them. 

Mal licked his nipple and Ben squirmed. He had somewhat thought of enjoying nipple licking as a thing that only girls did, but his every nerve was raw and the sensation was exquisite. 

Jay held him firmly, in a way that might bruise, in a way that reminded him that Jay had developed this skill for work and not for fun. There was not much point to it. Ben did not have the energy to struggle, particularly not if he was trying to please Mal by getting hard again.

She’d probably want him to come. Ben wasn’t sure that there was a single drop of semen left in him. 

He thought about it. Well, actually, there was quite a lot of semen in him, but none of it was in a place where it would be useful. 

Mal was steady, rhythmic. The in and out of her cock matched up with the beat of Ben’s heart. Each time she fucked him her dick brushed against that place inside him that would have made him moan if he’d had the energy to move. 

She pressed a gentle kiss on his lips, thoughtful, loving, as if she were a prince and planning on waking him from his slumber. 

But kissing him made her lose her control and her cock stuttered, went in a little bit too hard, and it felt amazing, like the most wonderful thing in the world, pain and pleasure mixed together until you could not distinguish them, and Ben said “Please, Mal, please, give it to me, give me everything you have.”

“I’ve never been able to resist a supplicant,” Mal said, her cool amusement belied by the heaviness of her breathing, and she folded him almost in half and began to pound and Ben didn’t think about anything at all for a little eternity. There were hands holding him and a cock in his ass and a woman bent over him, the woman he loved, her breasts swaying, and it felt like they were floating together, the five of them, on an infinite ocean of pleasure and love.

Then Mal paused, her cock pulsing in orgasm, a sensation that had grown familiar to Ben in a way he’d never expected. 

Ben smiled. “I did what Fairy Godmother said,” he said. “I lost my virginity to the people I loved.”

And there were hands and lips and tongues and fingers, murmured incoherent words of praise and encouragement and joy, and with one mouth on his mouth and one hand on his dick and the people he loved all around him, Ben came for the final time.


End file.
